We have found that the adenosine receptor agonist CGS-21680, like many growth factors, accelerates healing in animals with impaired wound healing and, unlike some growth factors, accelerates wound healing in normal, healthy young animals. This is the first demonstration that a small molecule, acting at a 7-transmembrane-spanning, G-protein-coupled receptor, accelerates wound healing and suggests the potential utility of adenosine receptor agonists in the treatment of chronic wounds. We propose to define the mechanism by which adenosine A2 receptor agonists promote wound healing and determine the potential utility of adenosine A2 receptor agonists in the treatment of poorly healing wounds. The lab was used for the following: ELISA, oligonucleotide synthesis, PCR and recombinant DNA techniques.